Aerith Tickled!
by Gainstrife
Summary: Aerith Gainsborough gets tickled by Cloud and Tifa!


"Are you sure about this?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Come on, Cloud. Don't be ridiculous," she replied. "What she did today, she... she deserves to be punished. Plus, it's only for fun. At the end of the day, she'll be okay." The two of them were in Cloud's car, on their way to Aerith's house.

"What if we get in trouble?"

"Oh, please. There's no way we can get what, arrested? We're her friends. It's just tickling. You have the tape, right?"

"Yeah, in my bag. And just making sure, her parents not home?" He asked another anxious question.

"Nope. Gone all week."

It didn't take long for Cloud and Tifa to arrive at Aerith's neighborhood. The time was 8:50 pm. Cloud parked his car a few houses down, and the two of them walked to her house.

The lights were turned on beside Aerith's bedroom and the water was running. She was possibly taking a shower, so it wasn't a good time to ring the doorbell. Tifa found a bush in the yard, and they preceded to hide behind it until Aerith was finished.

Not long later, the water noises stopped.

"Give her five minutes," Tifa whispered. Cloud shyly nodded in response.

The two of them went over their plans one last time, before they headed to the front. Cloud rang the doorbell.

Aerith, who was excited for Zack, did not hesitate to skip happily downstairs to the door. She was definitely not expecting this.

Tifa and Cloud stood still, as the door began to open.

"Hi Za... Tifa? Cloud? Wha... wha... what are you guys doing here?" Aerith's smile immediately turned to a frown.

"Hey Aerith..." Tifa answered, ignoring her question. She and Cloud slowly pushed and forced themselves inside the house. Aerith was too confused to say anything.

Suddenly, Tifa pushed Aerith and pinned her against the wall, her hands clutching on her shoulders.

"AHHHH! Tifa! What do you want from me?!" Aerith screamed.

"You know what we want! What you did today!" Tifa shouted back.

"I... I said sorry! I didn't know! There was nothing I could do?!"

"What do you mean? You think you did nothing wrong?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" This time, Aerith screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Oh... sorry. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you in any way... or steal your stuff," Tifa answered, more calmly. "Cloud, tape her up."

"...Are you sure, Tifa?" Cloud asked, one last time.

"Come ON Cloud! NOW!" Tifa demanded.

Cloud hesitated. He showed Aerith the duct tape he was holding and taped her arms to the wall.

"What... the hell are you doing!? CLOUD!" Aerith screamed. She tried fighting her way out, but Tifa was too strong, strong enough to hold her body still.

Then Cloud grabbed the rope and tied her feet together, and taped her legs to the wall.

"Don't worry Aerith. We won't hurt you," Tifa repeated.

"Just what in the world are you doing to me, Tifa?!" Aerith asked, now all taped up. She could barely move; only her body could slide back and forth and left to right.

"Okay, now that you're all tied up..." Tifa answered. "Aerith, are you ticklish?"

Tifa held her hands up in the air and wiggled her fingers, a big smile on her face. Aerith's eyes began to fill with fear. "Oh no... you BETTER not..." she answered, so quietly and terrified.

"You wanna start?" Tifa said to Cloud.

Cloud hesitated again, but there was no going back. He didn't want to let Tifa down. "Umm... sure."

"Cloud... please don't. I'm sorry..." Aerith pleaded.

"Begging won't help. You deserve this," Tifa told her.

Cloud, feeling uneasy, examined Aerith's smooth, curvy body, and finally made his move. He pinched Aerith's waists, causing her to jump up and squeal. "Heeeey!" she giggled.

"Alright, Tifa, am I done?" He asked.

Tifa was disappointed. "Cloud, that's not how you do it. This is supposed to be punishment. Watch and learn," she stretched her arms, and started tickling Aerith in the midsection.

"He-he-he-he-ha-HAHAHAHAHAHA! TIFA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP! I'M SOREE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!" She laughed and laughed, and all she could do was squirm around like a helpless blob.

"Sorry's not good enough," Tifa replied and continued tickling her, as Cloud looked on. Aerith had the perfect body, and her waists felt very smooth and soft.

"HAHAHAHAHA STOOOP HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" She begged and kept laughing, uncontrollably. But Tifa ignored her.

"Laughing won't help. How do you like your punishment? You shouldn't have been so stupid." Tifa knew how much Aerith hated being tickled, and it brought so much joy to her to see her best friend suffer in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA PLEEEEASE-HE-HE-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aerith wriggled feverishly, feeling that terrible tickling sensation she absolutely hated, but it made her laugh so loudly and uncontrollably. She just couldn't take it any longer.

"Wow, she's really ticklish, huh Cloud?" Tifa cheerfully said, as her fingers danced on Aerith's poor, soft body. A minute of nonstop torture passed, and there was no way Tifa was stopping. She just loved watching Aerith squirm all over the place.

Two minutes passed. Then another. Finally, Tifa stopped to give Aerith a breather.

"Uuuuugggghhhh..." Aerith panted, trying to catch her breath. "Phew... I'm sorry... Ooooogh... And I hate you... I hate you Tifa... ooooooohhh... now let me go..."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not finished," Tifa replied.

"NOOOO!" Aerith screamed in fear. "TIFAAA! PLEASE Tifa...! I th-thought... w-w-we were... ooough. Pleeeaase Tifa... I'll do ANYTHING... sorry..."

"I said, I'm not finished."

"WHAT no! Whe-when did you get so... so... evil..."

"Now you're just asking for it. I just love watching you squirm so helplessly. It's cute. You're cute like that. Anyways, it's Cloud's turn now. Right Cloud?"

Cloud was speechless throughout the five-minute torture. He definitely felt bad for Aerith, or at least he looked like this was too much. But he didn't want to disappoint Tifa. "Umm... right."

"Cloud, no. NO. NO. NO!" Aerith pleaded, as Cloud approached her, slowly. "Please... how would you feel if you were me? All taped up..."

"WELL... if we were taped up, at least we're strong enough to untape ourselves," Tifa added. "My weak, cute, friend. Plus, we're not as ticklish as you are. Poor you!

"Wha-WHAT?! Tifa, you're such a jerk!" Aerith was now more angry than anything.

"Aerith, you.. you.. you really deserve this," Cloud said nervously as he moved his hands close to Aerith's midsection. He looked at Tifa once more; she nodded greedily and smiled at him.

"What?! CLOUD! DON'T YOU DARE-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLOUD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOOOOOOON'T HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP HEHEHEHEHE!"

Cloud finally joined in, much to the delight of Tifa. He tickled the same spots; her sides, and didn't stop.

"How did I not know you were so ticklish?!" Cloud shouted, in a surprisingly content tone.

"See? I told you, Cloud! She's really ticklish!" Tifa smiled. Surprisingly, Cloud found this to be very fun, and he enjoyed every second of it. "Aww... are you ticklish?" Tifa mocked, her face right in front of poor Aerith.

"HAHAHAHAHA I'M SO TICKL-HAHAHAHA! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Tifa had reached down to tickle her feet, then Cloud started tickling other areas.

"The thighs, and the ribs! And the underarms!" Cloud chuckled, discovering that Aerith was (very) ticklish everywhere. But her waists were her weakest spot, as it made her squirm and laugh the most, frantically.

"Why are you laughing? I didn't say a joke!" Tifa bugged, with the same big grin on her face. "Who's ticklish!? Who's ticklish!?"

"I AM AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP!" Aerith was already sweating from all the helpless squirming, so much that her nipples could be seen through her T-shirt.

"Say what?" Tifa yelled back.

"AHAHAHAHAHA STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop? Stop what?" This time, it was Cloud who bugged her. He was tickling her waists again.

"HAHAHAHAH TICKLING HAHAAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLIN-HEHEHEHEHE!" The simultaneous tickling was too much for a beautiful, upbeat, and helpless woman like Aerith.

"Stop tickling? Stop tickling who?" Again it was Cloud.

"ME-HE-HE-HE-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! TICKLING ME-HEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickling you? Oh you want us to tickle you? HAHAHA, we'll keep tickling you then," Tifa laughed maniacally. She had already known that Aerith was ticklish, but not this much. This day, Tifa learned that Aerith was horribly, insanely ticklish, so much that it wouldn't be surprising that if her waists were touched during some slow dance, she would squeal and jump up in laughter. They picked the right person.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO PEE-HEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Did Aerith deserve such a punishment? At least she could wriggle her body around, although it didn't help at all, but her bare, sensitive feet didn't budge, as it just stayed there helplessly.

Tifa went on to tickle Aerith's lower belly. It was her sensitive area, and she began to laugh very unusually. Tifa and Cloud looked at each other, slightly confused. Tifa immediately stopped tickling her, and Cloud followed.

"Okay, we'll stop for now," Tifa said. "But only briefly."

All of a sudden, the three of them heard the door open violently.

"What the hell?" It was Zack.


End file.
